rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Artisan Entertainment
U.S.A. Home Video Note: Not to be confused with USA Home Entertainment. 1983-1987 Nicknames: U.S.A., The Cheesy Laserwriter, Cheesy Grid Logo: On a black background, a laser light draws "U.S.A." on a white grid. "U.S.A." is in blue, and after the laser light finishes its work, the grid disappears and "HOME VIDEO" appears, sandwiched between two lines. Below all that is the byline "EXCLUSIVELY DISTRIBUTED BY F.H.E." in italics. Variant: There is variation that starts with an FBI warning screen with "WARNING" in red flashing. The warning screen eventually divides into 4 boxes which exit to all 4 corners of the screen, and the logo animates as normal. FX/SFX: The animation of the laser light, and the appearance of "HOME VIDEO" and the FHE byline. Music/Sounds: 3 synth tones and a bass note for the drawing of "U.S.A.", followed by an echoing synth flute repeating the previous melody, 2 lower-pitched synth stingers, and a long, fuzzy bass note that finishes the logo. Music/Sounds Variant: When the FBI warning screen transitions into the regular logo, we hear a blaring synthesized sound that becomes the bass note in the regular logo's music. This variant also sometimes appears over the normal variant as well. Availability: Rare, though much more common than its cousin, just find an oversized box (for 1983-1986 releases) or anything with the U.S.A. Home Video print logo on the front. From 1986-1987, this logo was used in tandem with IVE's 1st logo, appearing at the beginning of such tapes. Notable releases include Supergirl and 1984. The last releases to use this logo include Eye of the Tiger and Carry Me Back. Editor's Note: None. International Video Entertainment 1986-1988 Nicknames: IVE Grid, Cheesy Grid 2, Clapping Logo: On a white background, black lines begin to draw a rectangle, and then crisscross to form a grid. Below the grid, the words "INTERNATIONAL VIDEO ENTERTAINMENT" in black are "typed" in, letter-by-letter. After the words make their appearance, a trademark symbol appears in the bottom right corner of the grid and the letters "IVE", in a tall, thin, italic font, zoom in from one of the lower-left squares of the grid, nearly covering it. The "I''" is red, the "''V" is green, and the "E''" is blue. '''FX/SFX: Computer animation, animation of the lines and seemingly "typing in" of the letters. Music/Sounds: A synth theme with rhythmical clapping, a ticking sound as the text appears, a cash register/typewriter bell when the trademark symbol appears and a FHE 2-like whining sound when IVE appears. Music/Sounds Variant: On When the Wind Blows, it's silent. Availability: Rare. Many IVE releases were B-movies, and a few higher-quality releases (mostly Carolco flicks) have been released under Live/Artisan or other labels. From 1986 to 1987, this logo was used in tandem with U.S.A.'s logo, appearing at the end of film releases with the U.S.A. logo at the beginning (don't expect to see this on TV released by U.S.A. Home Video, those will use the U.S.A. logo at the end). Notable releases with this logo include Angel Heart, Extreme Prejudice, When the Wind Blows, Maid to Order, and Nightflyers. Tapes with this logo tend to use white labels with the IVE logo in a corner and spaced out, though the logo has been seen on early tapes with the next logo's associated label, including Trading Hearts and Rambo: First Blood Part II. Editor's Note: Low. The primitive animation might scare some people, but this is a fave, mostly due to the musical score. 1988-1991 Nicknames: IVE Grid 2, IVE Box, Star Tiles Logo: We fade in on a gray marble grid background with stars in the squares that scroll to the left. A denim-coloured rectangle comes from the upper-right and positions itself in the center of the screen, whilst a sky blue "'''''IVE", in the same font as before, comes from the upper-left. The whole thing shines. Sometimes, only the "shining" part plays. Variants: # A shorter version appears on Rambo III. # Another shorter version with the finished product exists. FX/SFX: The animation, the grid background. All improved CGI that definitely surpasses the previous (and the U.S.A. Home Video's) logo. Music/Sounds: # 1988-1989: A six-note synthesized ditty, followed by two pairs of synthesized drumbeats and an orchestral hit. A warbling synth flourish plays behind the whole thing. On Rambo III, the music is shortened and can be heard at both the start of the tape and at the end. # 1988-1991: A stock fanfare from the Sound Ideas CD Mix I Broadcast Music Library called "Powerful Imposing Logo", which sounds more orchestral in nature and includes warbling toward the end. It is composed by Jerrold Lambert. Debuted at the start of Howling IV: The Original Nightmare and at the end of Iron Eagle II. # Sometimes there is no music in the logo at all. Availability: Uncommon. A bit wider in distribution than the previous one. This sometimes turns up on older full-screen TV prints of films from Carolco or Vestron Pictures, such as Iron Eagle II (the regular IVE logo makes a surprise appearance at the end on the 2002 Artisan DVD) and Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. Notable releases with this logo include Red Heat, Rambo III, DeepStar Six, and First Blood, among others. Also appears on a 1989 reprint of Rambo: First Blood Part II. On the Artisan DVD of Johnny Handsome, the silent variant makes a surprise appearance at the end. The labels on tapes with this logo are similar to those used on the previous logo, except the IVE logo's smaller and spaced closer together. The original music can be heard on Rambo III, Howling IV: The Original Nightmare, and Red Heat, and was also used into the Live Home Video days on the laserdisc release of Total Recall. This logo made a surprise appearance (with the Carolco Home Video logo following this logo) on the 2000 Canadian Alliance Atlantis VHS of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Editor's Note: None. 1990 Logo: On a sepia background, the words "Exclusively Distributed By" are shown on the top. Below that is the IVE logo (which looks the same as the previous logo, only without the rectangle) with the words next to it "INTERNATIONAL VIDEO ENTERTAINMENT, INC." Below that is the byline, "A LIVE Entertainment Company", with "LIVE" in its corporate font. Variant: Music Box uses simpler detail and a black background at the end. It's also a bit bigger. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. This follows the Carolco Home Video logo on Music Box, Mountains of the Moon, and The Doors (including the 1998 Alliance Video/2000 Alliance Atlantis VHS of The Doors, which are sourced from the Carolco Home Video VHS). Editor's Note: None. Live Entertainment 1990-1994 Nickname: The L''-Pyramid '''Logo:' On a black background, a gray segmented triangle (almost like the "Cheesy V" Vestron logo) appears, with another triangle cut out of it so that it looks like a stylised "L". Below it, the word "LIVE" appears in blue, with "HOME VIDEO" under it. Variant: On mainly Carolco Home Video releases, this logo appears with "Exclusively Distributed By" above it. "A Division of LIVE Entertainment" or "A LIVE Entertainment Company" (with "LIVE" in its usual font) can be seen below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. The "Exclusively Distributed By" variation can be seen on mainly Carolco releases such as Basic Instinct, Total Recall, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (theatrical version) and Universal Soldier. The normal version is on regular Live Home Video releases such as Drop Dead Fred and Reservoir Dogs. The "Exclusively Distributed By" variant, along with the Carolco Home Video logo makes a surprise appearance on The Terminator: A Retrospective which can be found on the 2006 MGM Blu-ray of The Terminator. Editor's Note: None. 1994-1998 Live Home Video logo 1994.jpg|Live Home Video variant Live Entertainment logo 1994.jpg|Standard variant Live International logo 1997.jpg|Live International variant Live DVD logo 1997.jpg|Live DVD variant Nicknames: The L''-Pyramid 2, Rotating (CGI) ''L-Pyramid Logo: On a black background, several sets of triangles, laid at a 90-degree angle, come onto the screen from opposite directions. They then spin around a few times, as the camera pulls back, revealing more sets of triangles spinning, and the words "LIVE ENTERTAINMENT" at a 90-degree angle. The text then does a 90-degree turn to face us, while the triangles form the Live logo (segmented triangle with a smaller one cut out on the upper-right). All are light steel blue, until two searchlights crisscross the logo, making the triangle logo brighter, turning "LIVE" blue, and "ENTERTAINMENT" white. "LIVE" shines, and a white sparkle appears on the side of the "E'''". '''Variants: # For the first few months of this logo's existence, the text "HOME VIDEO" was used, had a different shine effect, and does not sparkle. # Earlier versions, including the "Home Video" version, have brighter triangles, almost looking like glass, a wiping shine effect making the text darker, and a different sparkle, the logo is filmed. # In 1996, a trademark symbol "®" was added. # Sometimes, "INTERNATIONAL" (in white) would appear below the "L" (which is also white). This is silent and uses the tail end of the normal logo (the "searchlights" part) though it also exists as a full logo, a variant of the normal logo has also been similarly shortened. # On Live DVD releases, the normal Live Entertainment logo would play, then a purple spark flashes, "ENTERTAINMENT" disappears, the logo would zoom in as the spark moves through it, then the spark is in the middle, flashing, then we see the L spin, and the sides show "LIVE" on two sides and "DVD" on the others. # Beginning in late 1995/early 1996, the tail end would be used as a closing variant. FX/SFX: Excellent CGI. IVE/Live/Artisan alternated between good logos and bad ones. This one is a great effort. The next one (for Artisan)... well... Music/Sounds: A semi-ominous synth theme that turns more triumphant at the end, with slow-to-fast ascending sounds. This was replaced by the summer of 1997 by a more uplifting orchestral fanfare, the tail end of which can be heard at the end of the tape. Music/Sounds Variants: # The early variants of this logo, as well as some videos with the "ENTERTAINMENT" version, were silent. The first fanfare didn't debut until later in the summer of 1995. # The DVD variant begins with descending whooshing sounds and rumbles, a shining sound, then a cling when the spark appears, another descending whoosh when we zoom through the Live logo, and finally when the Live DVD logo appears, a quiet orchestral rendition of the 1994 fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. It was on all Live releases from 1994 to 1998, when the company became Artisan. However, like Live before it, Artisan pulled a Columbia TriStar, re-releasing Live/F.H.E. videos in their original packaging, but plastering all evidence of Live and F.H.E. logos with Artisan logos in their place! This logo can also be found on VUDU prints of Extreme Prejudice. Most DVD releases had both the DVD variant before the menu and the regular 1997 music variant when the feature is played (the DVD of Terminator 2: Judgment Day only has the closing variant for the latter, though). Editor's Note: None. Artisan Entertainment 1998-2004 Nicknames: The Box, The Zooming Box, The Artisan Box, Artisan of Boredom, Artisan Box of Boredom, Hallmark Ripoff Logo: On a black background, the word "ARTISAN", in a rectangular box with the leg of the "R" extended, fades in while it is zooming towards the screen. It stops at a distance and the word "ENTERTAINMENT" all in Trajan Pro appears underneath. Variants: # In Artisan's very early days, a simpler version of this logo was used, just the word "ARTISAN" in a box with a very small "ENTERTAINMENT" underneath, zooming up quickly without a fancy "R". # A still version with the logo done in a "chrome" effect exists. This was only known to be used on the trailer for The Blair Witch Project. # Trailers later used a shorter version of the standard Artisan logo. # For home entertainment releases from 1999, the logo was shown before Artisan's trailers with a "www.artisanent.com" web address underneath. # For the later version, the web address appeared underneath the logo occasionally. # In 2002, the word "PICTURES" is in place of "ENTERTAINMENT" and inside a smaller box attached to the rectangle, the company byline "AN ARTISAN ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" is underneath. # In 1999, the word "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "ENTERTAINMENT". Prior to 2000, this variant only appeared on Artisan's trailers. FX/SFX: The zooming up of the box, and the fading in of "ENTERTAINMENT". Music/Sounds: Usually silent. Some films use their respective opening theme. Availability: Common. Seen on all Artisan releases of the era. Appears on some theatrical releases such as The Blair Witch Project and Soul Survivors. On most Artisan VHS and DVD releases, the original distributor's logos and credit mentions were left intact, sometimes having Artisan's logo precede them. Some releases from lesser known companies (The Movie Group and Kings Road), and former productions released by Live Entertainment, Warner Bros., MGM, TriStar Pictures, Carolco, Vestron Pictures, and others, either plastered Artisan over or removed them. The 2003 DVD of Stargate has this logo, but doesn't plaster the MGM logo (which might've been updated on that release). This made a strange appearance on the 2015 DVD of Terminator 2: Judgment Day due to being a reprint of the 2003 DVD. This precedes the 1987 New Line Cinema logo on the 2003 DVD of Drop Dead Fred and the 1987 Hemdale logo on the 1998 VHS of The Terminator. Among the first releases to use this logo were reissues of Dirty Dancing, "Limited Editions" of the first two Terminator films and the Rambo trilogy (in pan-and-scan and widescreen versions). Editor's Note: None. Category:Home Entertainment Section